I don't even know what to call this
by SamuraiSammy
Summary: Uh... Just a thing I whipped up. Silver is running away from his village and finds a strange golden eyed boy, who is also running away. Slight Preciousmetal. Might turn into something, might not. Please R&R! It will let me know if I should continue or not.


Sat on a rock, Silver stared ahead. He heard the noise of the villagers through the trees and quickly stood, deciding he would have to run once more. _'They just don't understand, do they? The creatures aren't evil.'_ He thought, looking for an easy escape route. He made his way towards a small gap between the trees and squeezed through, pressing his back up against one of the trees as the villagers burst through the shrubbery by him.

"Where'd the demon go? He can't be allowed to escape with his life!" Silver heard a scraggly old man shout. He took a deep breath and moved silently away from the group, watching where he was stepping. Once he had made it out of the narrow path, he listened for any noise the people he had lived with would be making. He smiled when he didn't hear anything and then turned to continue walking, but froze when he saw a raven haired boy staring at him.

The boy could have done any number of things to give Silver's location away; scream, run through the bushes, yell that he had found the witch. Instead, he simply held an index finger up to his lips. He moved towards Silver and the red head watched him, making sure the area he had gone through was still accessible.

When the boy got close enough to Silver, three inches away from his face, to be exact, he smiled. Silver took a step backwards, but tripped on a rock and stumbled back. He would have hit his head against a tree if the boy hadn't caught his wrist.

"My my, are we clumsy?" The boy asked, the smile on his face even wider. Silver noticed the boy had a cut on his forehead and he frowned, pulling his wrist away from the boy.

"Do you know who I am?" Silver hissed, his eyes meeting the boys. He looked away when he saw how bright and yellow they were, knowing the boy couldn't have lived in his hometown.

"Nope. Am I supposed to? Are you some kind of famous person or something? Oh! Maybe you're royalty. Well, your majesty, please pardon my impudence." He said quickly, bowing his head.

Silver stared at the boy. "Are you an idiot? Of course I'm not royalty!" He said, a smile threatening to surface. He cleared his throat and frowned, noticing the boy had dark brown hair instead of black hair.

"Then, how would I know you? If someone like you lived in my town, then you would be executed. I only think you're royalty because, being frank, your very attractive." He said, catching Silver's eyes then quickly moving back. "But may I ask you a question?"

"I suppose you can, if that is what you wish." Silver said, matching the boys' enthusiasm. He decided he would ignore what had been said about him, and he was going to play along with what the boy was going to say.

The brunette watched Silver for a moment then grinned, putting his arms behind his back. "Is it true that a rose by any other name is just as sweet?" He asked, stepping closer to Silver.

Silver pondered the question for a moment, and then decided the boy would be content with any answer. "Yes, I do suppose so." He said, seeing the brunette's features lighten by the answer.

The boy looked downwards and smiled, examining the dirt. "Wonderful." He said under his breath. He looked back up at Silver. "What might you be doing in these woods on such a chilly day?"

"I was escaping." Silver responded, looking around cautiously. He looked at the boy and saw he was listening for something. "Why might you be in these woods?" He asked, looking the boy over. He was dressed in the same kind of attire as Silver, whose outfit consisted of an unbuttoned vest, a dress shirt, long brown pants, fingerless black gloves (the gloves had been burned) and boots. The boys outfit differed from Silver's slightly, for the boy had no vest or gloves. Silver noticed the sleeve on the brunette's shirt had been burned, and burn holes were on the shoulder and by his wrist.

The boy looked at Silver and gave a sly smile, turning slowly in a circle. "I was... Escaping." He said quietly, finishing his turn to face Silver. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a person's yelling.

"Silveeerrr!" A feminine voice wailed, making the red head cringe.

_'Do they honestly think I'm stupid? I know they want to burn me!'_ He thought, looking around quickly.

"Please come back! We won't hurt you, honestly." The voice said, the source of it unknown.

The boy, who to Silver's surprise was still around, looked at Silver and then turned. He gestured for the ginger to follow then proceeded to fall down a large ditch, which just so happened to be right in front of him.

Silver walked over to where he thought the edge of the ditch was and looked down, only to end up slipping down into it as well. He tumbled over rocks and branches and eventually fell on something soft, causing him to gasp. He opened his eyes and saw he was on the boy, which caused his heart to start racing. He tried to move away but set his hand on a loose rock, slipped and fell back onto the boy.

"Don't move until they go away." The boy whispered, his eyes meeting Silver's again.

Silver looked away from the boy, praying he couldn't feel how fast his heart was beating. "Silver!" The voice called again, the sound of crunching leaves coming from right above the two boys heads.

Silver cursed in his head and looked upwards, only to see leaves. "Oh, please come out! We won't hurt you, you know." The voice said again, the leaves crunching even louder. A few moments passed by and the voice groaned, the sound of more footsteps above. "He obviously knows we're lying. He saw the fire, and we chased him out. I know you must think he'll come out because it's me, but I guarantee he's gone."

"I hate to admit it, but you're probably right. He isn't anywhere the men are looking, so he's probably ran away." A male voice said, a few leaves falling into the ditch. "Well, at least he's out of our town! Hopefully that witch will never come back." The voice sounded angry, and Silver turned his head away from the voices. He felt a twang of sadness in his heart and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping the people would just go away.

"Yeah, hopefully." The girls voice said quietly, the leaves crunching. "If you'll go get the boys, then I'll do one last look around. We can celebrate with a turkey tonight." She said, more leaves falling into the valley.

"Sounds like a plan. Be careful, sugar cube." The males voice said, the crunching of leaves gradually fading away. When the leaves were silent, the girl let out a sigh.

"Silver, if you're anywhere around here, I want you to know that I got your friend out. He has some food for you, so you can survive." Silence. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. You deserve much better." She said, the voice finally clicking in Silver's head.

He rolled off of the boy, whose name was still unknown to the red head, and stood. He was about to call for the girl but sighed when he saw she was gone. "Thank you, Yellow." He whispered, looking back down at the boy. He held out his hand to him and the brunette took it, standing carefully.

The two stood in silence for a bit, then the boy slowly took a step away from Silver, releasing his hand in the process. "So." He started, staring at the ground. He blinked in realization and then shook his head, as if trying to shake away his monotonous mind-set. "So! Might I be allowed to ask you another question?" He said in a bubbly voice, his gold-yellow eyes shining.

Silver watched the boy, now curious about him. He smiled as he took a step towards him. "I suppose so, if I'm allowed to ask you a question also." He said, balancing on a large rock.

"You are allowed to ask me a question, for we're both escapees." The boy said with a smile, watching Silver. "Now, my guess, which is also my question, is that your name is Silver." He said, tilting his head.

"That would be a wise guess." Silver said with a smile, now balancing on one foot. "My question is, what might your name be?"

"Gold!" A voice echoed, causing Silver to fall off the rock. He looked at the boy and saw he was smiling.

"Does that answer your question, Silver?" He asked, looking around. "I think it might be a good time to run. They just won't give up, unlike your friends" He said, looking at the ground. He bent down and picked up a large stone, tossing it in his hand. "Of course, I wasn't very welcome in that town." He said quietly, flinging the rock towards the tree leaves. It flew through the leaves and sent some birds up, which Silver smiled at.

_'So that must mean you're like me.'_ He thought, looking at Gold. "Where will you run away to?"

Gold looked at Silver, his gold eyes seeming to search for something in the red head. "I'm not sure." He said slowly, taking a step back quickly. "You know how I had asked if a rose by any other name was just as sweet?"

Silver nodded.

"Well, the answer you gave me is the best answer I have ever gotten to that question." Gold said, watching the ginger. "Most people just shrug off the question or say it's an idiotic question that has no meaning. I appreciate the fact that you actually answered it." He said with a small smile, looking around. He looked at Silver once more, then looked up at the trees.

"You're welcome?" Silver said, unsure of what to say. He saw Gold was looking around and sighed. "You should run before they come."

Gold looked at Silver and then looked towards the ground. "For answering my question, I've another question for you." He said, looking at Silver through his bangs. He then grinned and held his hand out. "Would you like to run away with me?"

Silver stared at Gold. _'I don't know this boy. He's a complete stranger to me. He could be out to kill people, for all I know. He did help me with my angry mob though. I also don't have anywhere to go home to. He seems to be fun, so I guess...'_ He smiled and took a step forward, taking Gold's hand in his own. "Where shall we run away to?"


End file.
